Humanity
by piranha pk
Summary: When is a being identified as human? When they feel pain? Fear? Hate? When they are able to experience hapiness, sadness or love? These are things the nr.1 assassin of Raven Tail, Levy Mcgarden, is not capable of after being mind-washed by Ivan Dreyar. Join Levy through her journey in which a rivaling guild is trying to show her that she is actually more human than she thought. AU!
1. Prologue

**A/N**

 **Hi everyone! Missed me? Just … a little? ; After being on a hiatus for nearly two years I decided (after asking some people on tumblr, that I should publish the preview to a story I had announced nearly two years ago and have been sitting on it ever since because of … well … writers-block … SO! I hope that by publishing this preview it will give me the push and help to get out of the block and write my next multi-fic :) I hope that you dont have to wait too long for the first chapter ; Im actually a bit rusty after such a long time, so please bear with me...**

* * *

The war was coming to an end. Injured members form Fairies up to Ravens were laying everywhere, some being tended to and some still laying unconscious on the ground. Only a few people were still standing in the middle of the field. Three to be more precise. Most of the Fairies were looking shocked at the two people in the middle while some looked at the person farther away from the two with pure hatred written all over their faces.

In the middle was a badly beaten man with long black hair, torn and bloodied clothes from his injuries, with piercings all over his face and for-arms. He was slightly in a crouching position, holding his injured left arm with his right had a look of astonishment and shock, which he directed towards the person in front of him.

A girl with sky-blue hair and short stature. Her eyes were shining in an unnatural cold blue color and no emotions could be read from them. But that was not the reason why the injured man in front of her was looking at her that way, it was rather because of the gun she was pointing at him.

"Levy please …you dont have to do it! … please … PLEASE DONT DO IT!" One of the Fairies, a blonde haired girl was crying and trying to reason with the blue haired girl. She had the head of a salmon haired man laying on her lap, who was one of the still unconscious members.

The blue haired girl didnt react to her call and only focused on the target in front of her.

"HAHAHA! Its useless, you stupid fairy! She will not listen to anyone, but ME! I AM her master and she will do as I order her to!" The man, who the others were glaring at said. He was an older man with short black hair and a black beard. He wore a long violet cape, which engulfed his whole body. That man was known as the leader, or rather Master of the feared agency Raven Tail."She only listens to my orders and there is one person that she still has to kill!" He said cheerfully. "Now … bring this to an end Levy-chan!" He ordered the girl.

The Fairy Tail members didnt know what to do in this situation. Staying where they are and hope for the best or to intervene and risk the life of their member.

While everyone was contemplating the situation, none of them saw the hand of the girl, which was holding the gun, slightly shaking, betraying her emotionless … no one but her chosen target.

"Levy …?" He called her and tried to take a step closer, but stopped when her grip on the gun suddenly tightened.

"Im ordered to kill you, Gajeel Redfox!" She stated, her hand still shaking slightly. She took in a long breath and closed her eyes.

"So youre really going to obey your master?!" He said, shocked, but mostly angry. Angry that he didnt take better care of her, angry it had to get this far and, mostly, angry at the bastard who was standing behind him and ordered her around like the little puppet he thought she was.

"Yes!" Was her response, which made a burning pain spread through his chest, which he hadnt felt for a long time. He was about to respond when she continued.

"I have my orders. After all … thats the only reason why I exist. In the end … one of us has to die!" She said. He looked at her, confused at what she told him. Then he saw something that might have shattered his heart completely.

She was crying.

Tears were slowly streaming down her cheeks when she continued her speech.

" … and I have chosen!" She said and at that moment she opened her eyes again and to Gajeels surprise, they were the warm hazel-brown orbs he had learned to love and cherish, which he hadnt thought his iron heart would be able to.

She looked straight at him, tears streaming down like waterfalls and her gun rising, pointing it at his head.

" … farewell … Gajeel .."

" LEVY, NO!" The blond shouted.

The last thing Gajeel heard was a gunshot.

Then came silence.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Soooo... liked it, hated it? please tell me :D and sorry for any typos, if there are any ... just tell me if there are :P Another question tho! The next chapters and fighting Scenes will be a bit bloody, so if you think that this Story should be rated M because of it, please tell me!**

 **I cant tell when the first chapter will be out, so sorry, but I will try to write it as fast as I can!**


	2. The Blue assassin

**A/N Hi everyone! I´m back with the first chapter faster than I thought :D I can't promise that for the next chapter tho :( you´ll just have to wait, since this will be my first multi-fic without its once-a-week-update-schedule, so ... sorry for that ^^;**

 **ANYWAY! Here is the first chapter! This will be a bit ... bloodier than I'm used to, so tell me if you think that the story should have a higher rating!**

 **P.S.: I´m going to say this once! FAIRY TAIL AND IT'S CHARACTERS BELONG TO HIRO MASHIMA, NOT ME! I ONLY OWN THE STORY!**

In an old warehouse in the outskirts of Fiore, five man were sitting at a round table playing poker. Loud music blaring from a radio on a table in a corner.

People were always fooled by the appearance of the worn out warehouse, but trained eyes would see how deceiving looks can be. There were cameras everywhere guarding the treasures inside from any intruder and there was no person walking around and inside of it without being heavily armored.

The warehouse was in the possession of one of the three biggest and most dangerous illegal weapon treating gangs that existed, called Grimore Heart.

The warehouse was filled with the newest weapons and armor produced in the whole world, most of them being stolen and smuggled to Fiore. The amount was so big that a whole army could be supplied with it.

The room was filled with the smell of cigarettes and booze, the source of those being scattered all over the table while the five members played and bet their earned money. The door in front of the table opened, revealing a sixth person, who didn't match either of the five in attire. While the others wore simple clothes - consisting of a simple pair of pants and a shirt - his attire looked more expensive with his beige suit; trimmed, blond hair and mustache. He looked more like a businessman or lawyer.

His already present frown deepened when his eyes fell upon the five.

"Instead of sitting around and play cards, you should go back to work! And this room is suffocating! At least open a window!"

One of the five, a man with long blond hair and big red eyes, jumped out of his seat and snarled at the older man. "WHAT WAS THAT!? Just because ya help in delivering the goods does not mean that ya can boss us around, old fart!" he shouted.

His shouting didn't faze the man, who only averted his gaze and looked at the other four.

"Let me make one thing clear. If it wasn't for me and my money, you wouldn't have even gotten this far! You imbecile." He replied with a calm but strong voice.

"WHY YOU-"

"Leave him, Zancrow!" The dark skinned one replied, not looking away from his cards.

"The fuck, Azuma!? Ya think I will let him talk to me like that!" The one revealed as Zancrow said, looking at his companion with blazing red eyes.

"No matter what you think, he is still right and we still need him!" Another one with silver-colored hair in a pompadour style, with blue colored glasses said. Although the weather was pretty warm, he wore a light blue jacket and no one understood why he always wore his glasses even by night.

Zancrow plopped back onto his seat, grumbling, while the others put their cards down and looked towards the man, giving him the wanted attention.

The man cleared his throat. " Was it possible for you to get the orders without any difficulties?!"

"We´ve got all the orders and they are being shipped to their buyers right at this moment." Azuma replied, calmly, before a slight frown appeared on his face. "But we had some problems with Raven Tail -"

"Which we took care of!" Another one of the group said. He was very chubby and had long black hair, whit slightly paler skin than the others.

"Why did you have problems with Raven Tail?" The man asked again, his frown deepening in a mix of confusion and annoyance.

"Well … we couldn't get all the weapons on the list, so we had to steal some from theirs! Heh." Zancrow answered and laughed it off, as stealing was not something new to them.

"And you didn't think that if Ivan found out, we will have more people after us?! I´m not planning to get in trouble because of your stupidity!" The man shouted at them in total disbelief.

"Chill man! What can he do? Okay, yeah. He has his few fancy weapons, but even with them he can´t do us much harm, since we have twice as many men." The one with the glasses said with confidence.

The man only sighed and hoped that they were right. He knew of the secret weapons Ivan possessed and had made researches of the way they were used, making it obvious that there were only a maximum of five of the **more** **special** weapons in use, since the people who could use the others were not found yet. Not that that fact made him worry less.

 _Sigh~_

"Whatever! What´s done is done and can not be changed! I´m just here to check on your progress and to give you the new orders before-"

He was interrupted by the loud beeping of the speaker next to the door. With another annoyed sigh he went over to get the call.

"What is it?" He asked after pushing the button.

"Someone wants to get in sir! And by the looks of it … we can´t really say if she is just lost or some secret messenger." The security man said.

"...she?" The man asked, bewildered.

He heard a grunt from the man on the other line before the little screen turned on, showing a quite small girl standing in front of the building´s entrance. After a closer look he could detect something that looked like a sword scabbard on her back.

"A GIRL? let me see!" Zancrow pushed his way in front of the screen, to the other man´s annoyance, and looked at the girl before erupting into a hysterical laughing.

"HAHAHAHA, THE HELL ARE YA AFRAID OF!? It´s a freaking CHILD! Let the kid in!" He said, ignoring the protests from the man beside him.

"You can´t just decide that without my-"

"Yeah, yeah … whatever." Zancrow interrupted him and went back to his seat. Turning the music back to its loud volume.

After some rather long minutes, the door to their room opened, revealing the girl from the screen who looked even smaller in front of them then they had expected.

"So … what´s a little girl like you doing here, if I might ask?" Rustyrose asked, politely.

The other members took a close look at the girl in front of them. She had, messy, blue hair because of the short strands on top of her head, but the rest of her long hair was tied into a long pigtail with the tip reaching her mid thigh. She wore black shorts and a dark blue top on which a metallic sheet which halfway covered her chest and a smaller one on the strap around her left upper-arm, looking like some kind of small armor. Her outfit was completed with a pair of high, dark brown boots which reached under her knees.

Something that was not seen by the occupants of the table, except for the businessman was the unmistakable hilt of a sword which was sticking out from behind her back, right behind the messy mob of hair on her head.

Before the man could comment on it the girl answered Rustyrose´s question.

"My name is Levy and I am here to take back the goods you have stolen from Master Ivan." She said.

Her answer made all the men in the room look back at her again. Some faces showing surprise and some hostility. Her olive-brown eyes did not waver and her face showed no kind of emotion.

The only thing that was heard was the music from the radio until loud laughter from Zancrow drowned it out, making the girls gaze move towards him.

"HAHAHA, Ivan sends a little girl to get back his shit?! Either he went totally insane or he just wants to get rid of ya kid!" He said to her followed by another fit of laughter. The girl was not fazed by this and kept looking at him calmly. When Zancrow saw this his laughter stopped, a wide grin still present on his face.

"Either way! The stuff is already on its way to our buyers! Ya can´t have them back kiddo. So ya came all the way here for nothing." He clarified.

"That is a pity … I take it that you all know what the consequences for stealing from Master Ivan is?!" She asked in a monotone voice.

"And what would that be?" Azuma asked, a frown forming on his face.

"... death" She answered simply.

At that. Everyone pulled their guns out and pointed them at the girl.

"Do you really think that you could take out all of us on your own? There is no way for you to get out of this alive!" Rustyrose said, pushing his glasses slightly down to get a better lock at her. Not believing how stupid this girl was.

The girls looked at Rustyrose and slowly pulled out her sword from behind her back. The darkish blue sword shown with the light of the lamp, it´s tip pointed towards the men at the table.

"There is a reason why Master Ivan has send me here to do this job. After all … I am one of his best assassins..."

Another song started on the radio, interrupting the silence, which had settled after her statement.

 _ **here I stand**_

The first one to fire was Zancrow, but none of his bullets hit the target, who was walking in a speed which no one has seen before. Her eyes had changed into a glowing light blue color when she started to charge at them.

 _ **Helpless and left for dead**_

The bullets were parried by her sword, which was even able to cut through a bullet, making the two separated parts fly towards the two men behind her, who appeared after hearing the ruckus upstairs, effectively killing them.

 _ **Close your eyes**_

 _ **So many days go by**_

The businessman ran behind the other men and took cover when all of them started to fire.

She threw one of the bodies in front of her to block most of the bullets and took care of the rest with her sword without a problem.

 _ **Easy to find what´s wrong**_

She reached Rustyrose in mere seconds. The sword was already coming towards him before he could react and, with a clean cut, his head flew right off of his shoulders.

 _ **Harder to find what´s right**_

"SHIT!" Zancrow cried out and pulled his second gun out accompanied by Azuma and Kaine and started the fire all over again.

 _ **I believe in you, I can show you that**_

 _ **I can see right through all your empty lies**_

Before he knew it, he was hit by Rustyrose's lifeless body which was thrown at him. He fell to the floor and looked at the headless body with a mix of fear and disgust and pushed it of him.

When he looked back up he saw Kaine and Azuma lying on the floor, blood oozing from underneath them, which confirmed their deaths to him.

 _ **I won´t stay long, in this world so wrong**_

The other three men were still firing. Zancrow could see that they were not firing in a strategical manner but out of sheer fear. They had already realized that their attempts of killing the girl were slowly, but surely, becoming futile.

 _ **Say goodbye**_

Withing a few minutes the three men were lying on the floor as well, either decapitated or even cut in half. The whole room was a bloody mess.

 _ **As we dance with the devil tonight**_

Zancrow got up and ran for the door. He knew that the only way to survive was to escape.

Before he could reach the door though, he felt something pierce his torso. He looked down to see the tip of a sword sticking out from his chest the shock prevented him to feel the pain right after the impact.

 _ **Don´t you dare look at him in the eye**_

"I am sorry, but I have the order to kill **all** the members of Grimore Heart." He heard her say before everything went black and his body fell to the floor as well.

 _ **As we dance with the devil tonight**_

Levy pulled her sword out of the body and turned to the last man standing in the far corner.

"P-please! DON´T KILL ME!" He begged. His whole body was shaking in fear when he saw her slowly advance on him.

 _ **Hold on**_

"I- I´ll pay you! I can give you more money than Ivan can!" He said, desperately trying to buy his way out which he was used to do.

 _ **Hold on**_

"I do not take money for my missions." She stated as calm as she was from the beginning when she entered the room. She took one of the guns out of a dead mans hand and stopped only a meter away from him.

 _ **Say goodbye**_

He pressed his body onto the wall and slide down until he sad on the floor, looking at the dead, blue eyes of the assassin in front of him when realization hit him and he knew that he won´t get out of this alive.

 _ **As we dance with the devil tonight**_

"P-please … I have a daughter, who needs me." He tried a last time to plead. His eyes widened tho, when he heard the next thing the girl said.

"Lucy Heartifilia, 20 years old, member of the Fairy Tail guild." Levy stated, to the mans utter surprise.

 _ **Don´t you dare look at him in the eye**_

"She had left your side three years ago and started a new life in Magnolia and ended the contact with you, shutting you out of her life completely." She went on, telling the man all the information she had gathered about his life and family.

"I … how ..." Were the only Words that he could say in his shocked state.

"It looks like your daughter does not need you anymore." She concluded, pointing the gun at his head.

 _ **As we dance with the devil tonight**_

The ma hung his head in shame, silent tears running down his cheeks. He saw his whole life flash before his eyes and saw all the things he did, which he started to regret. If he could he would turn back time and make up with his daughter, but now it was too late for this.

"Can I make a last wish at least?" His weak and husky voice a shadow of his strong one he had before.

"Please … promise me to not kill my daughter... I don´t want her to die because of me!" He begged. He could not be the father that his daughter deserved, but he hoped to, at least, prevent her from dying because of his mistakes.

"She is not part of my mission ..." She started, which made the man look back up to her, hope showing in his dark brown eyes.

 _ **Hold on**_

"... but if I ever get the order to kill her … I can not guaranty for her survival" She ended her sentence, which made the man cringe. He could see in her cold eyes, that this is all she could give him as a reply.

"You all are sentenced to death for stealing and selling goods from Ivan Dreyer! For being one of the main suppliers and having the power of order, you are going to share Grimore Hearts punishment, Mr. Jude Heartifilia!" She explained.

 _ **Hold on**_

And after a short pause … a lone gunshot was heard.

And everything went silent.

A Tall, very muscular, dark skinned man was standing a few meters away from the building, leaning on a car. He had black, short hair, with a few white hairs on the sides of his head, a three-day stubble and a scar on his left eye in the shape of a half moon.

His attire consisted of simple black pants and a black shirt.

He was listening to someone talking on an inner ear piece in his right ear.

"Got it! … I´m waiting for her right no- she is coming out of the building! We will come right back to the Guild, Master!" He answered, when he saw Levy leaving the building and walking towards him.

He sighed heavily when he saw her covered in blood. He already knew that none of it was her own.

"How many this time?" he said, looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"15 People." She answered in her emotionless tone, wiping the blood off of her Katana.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and murmured something about 'not believing that he always sends her to this missions' and just opened the door of the car for her to go in and sit, before he went to the other side and drove off.

"Flare put a new sett of clothes on your bed which you can change into, when we´re back in the Guild." He said, his jaw clenching.

"You are angry." She observed, looking at him quizzically.

"I´M-" He stopped himself and let out another heavy sigh to calm his nerves. "I´m not angry at you!" He decided to say instead, but didn't glance at her once, since they went into the car.

"If you don´t like these missions, why don´t you leave the guild?" She asked.

"First of! Leaving Raven Tail is not that easy!" He said, but stopped right there before he continued with his reasons.

"And second?" She asked.

"Huh?" He started acting as if he didn't know what she meant.

"You said "First", Pantherlily, so there has to be a second reason!" She said, already seeing through his attempt to leave the topic.

The man revealed as Pantherlily let out another sigh.

"Second … I can not leave you alone!" He finally said, tentatively.

"I don´t understand why you feel as if you have to protect me! You feel like that towards Flare too, but I don´t understand why." She stated, tilting her head slightly.

"I´m worried for your safety!" He answered, taking a short look at her and then turning his gaze back to the rode.

"Flare is a good fighter. She just needs to keep training her abilities." Levy said, after a pause.

"And that´s why you tell Ivan not to send her alone on this kind of missions?!" He asked in a mocking tone.

"Exactly!" She says, meeting his gaze with her usual, emotionless expression.

He snorted at that. "You always make sure that you get all the hard missions, such as the assassinations!" He stated, knowing everything that happened in the Guild. After all, he was the eyes and ears of the Guild.

"I was made for them."

He tensed when he heard that, rage building again inside of him afterwards.

"You are not-"

"-a human!" She finished for him, making him clench his jaw again.

"I am a weapon, made to serve my Master!" She said, as if it was something common to say.

"... don´t say that." He said between clenched teeth.

"I was made by Dr. Jose to serve Ivan! That is the sole reason of my existence." She said, giving him no chance to argue.

He didn´t like it when she said that, because he knew that she believed it. She believed anything Ivan told her.

That there was nothing more to her than a name and a purpose...

… but he knew better.

 **A/N**

 **Sooo... did ya like it? :D It's my first time writing a "song-fic" (It's ony for this chapter tho! Since I was listening to the song while writing this xD)**

 **Sorry for any typos and as always please tell me the mistakes I've made to improve myself :) I like reading your reviews, even the critics :D**


	3. Stories

**A/N**

 **And here is chapter 2! Still no GaLe, but I thought that this "filler" is needed to explain Levy and her relations with the people around her more. I still won't be able to make weekly updates, like with my old fics, but I will try not to take nearly a year to write the next chapter ^^;**

 **SO! I hope ya all still enjoy this chapter :)**

 **CHAPTER 2: Stories**

They drove for 20 minutes before arriving at the Raven Tail base. It was well hidden in an industrial area and from the outside people might think that it was just a run down building. The inside of the place was filled with the newest technology and modern furniture, a large training area and many extra living quarters, where most of the members resided in. The largest place being the stockroom, which had all the goods, consisting mainly of the deadliest weapons from around the world, placed inside, waiting to be traded.

Levy and Pantherlily entered from their secret entrance in the back of the building. The entrance was made to keep potential customers from seeing the … more intimidating employees, to prevent them from getting frightened and scared off.

They were running through a long corridor when one of the side doors opened and a girl, shyly, pocked her head out of the door. She had long red hair, braided into two pigtails, which ends were tied together at the front of her body.

She had had a somber look until her eyes landed on Levy, which made her face brighten up.

"Blue?! You´re back!" She exclaimed happily, carefully stepping out of her room.

"I put a change of clothing on your bed for you ro wear after your mission." she said and looked pointedly at her, in blood covered, clothing; receiving a nod from the girl she was addressing.

"Thank you, Flare." Levy replied in her monotone voice.

Pantherlily had to smile at the exchange. He knew that Flare had a soft spot for Levy, since she was the only one of the women in Raven Tail, who talked to the socially-awkward redhead without insulting or judging her for her appearance. She mostly wore revealing dresses, such as the red one she was wearing now. Her dress showed a big amount of her cleavage and her left leg, because of the long slit in it.

"Ah!... Welcome back … ." Flare greeted him awkwardly, which was nothing new to him. He was aware that Flare never had a good experience with the men in Raven Tail either. Most of them treated her like trash or made advances on her, like she was a piece of meat. A few of the many reasons why Lily really wanted to punch most of the people here in the face. Lucky for them, he was not one to start unnecessary brawls, so he just kept watch over the two girls in front of him.

"I will go report to the master then, Levy. You can go to your quarters and rest." He told them while continuing down the corridor toward the master's office.

"He … isn't like the other men in here ..." Flare mumbled, while keeping her gaze at Lily, until he disappeared from their sight.

"No, he isn't." Levy agreed and started to walk towards her room, Flare following after her.

"Would you … like to read another story together?" Flare asked cautiously, with a slight blush on her face. Levy was the only girl, more like the only person, who actually tolerated her presence. She might not show any emotions other than a slight frown when confused or concentrated, but she never asked her to leave her alone. Levy was a pretty straight forward person and always said when something was on her mind and that was permission enough for her to stay by her side.

It was a few weeks after they first met four years ago, that she found out about her interest in books. Something that the brainwashing from Ivan could not erase. She had bought a book (after awkwardly asking Lily, which one she should get) and went to her room to read the novel together.

It was fleeting, but the moment she had showed Levy the book, she could see a slight spark of life in her eyes, which wasn't usually there. She had taken the book, nodded at Flare to sit beside her on the bed and started to read it out loud.

It was fascinating to her how Levy's voice was full of life while reading it, imagining a mother reading to her child.

That's when their tradition started, in which they usually met in Levy's room nearly every night and went through various books.

Flare always bought her new books, since Levy was not allowed to leave headquarters out of missions, holding her captive and away from the world outside.

She didn't like being in Raven Tail, but had nowhere else to go. Levy made her hate the place even more, after she found out what Ivan had done to her by turning her into this emotionless puppet.

After a few minutes they arrived at Levy's room, which wasn't really big. Most of the quarters where only 10 square meters, with the exception of the ones from a few elite members.

She had only a bed, a bookshelf and her cleaning set for her weapons in the corner of her room.

She didn't have the space to keep all the books Flare brought, that's why she had suggested to lend the books from the local library instead.

Levy walked towards her bookshelf and picked the latest book they had been reading, which was one full of old Fairy Tales and went to sit on her usual spot on her bed beside Flare, who promptly started to free Levy´s blue hair from the braid, while she opened the book to the last page they had read.

"The next story is Cinderella." Levy informed before she started to read it out loud. Flare started combing Levy's long hair, enjoying the nice company and the rare moment of peace they had here.

After 30 minutes they had finished the story, with Flare making snide remarks about Ivan being the evil stepmother and Levy being poor Cinderella, who just needed a prince to safe her, to which Levy only shook her head.

"How can someone fall in love at the first sight of a stranger?" She asked out loud after finishing the story.

"Well … it happens sometimes! It´s a matter of being soulmates. When fate has made two people meet, who are meant to be together." Flare swooned, to Levy's utter confusion.

"I don´t understand this emotion called love … I don´t understand most of the things that are written in this stories, might be for my disability to have any kind of emotions, as all of you always tell me." Levy analyzed out loud, making Flare look at her, sadness and concern showing on her face.

"Why are you looking at me like that? That's the same look I get from Pantherlily." Levy said with a confused frown on her face.

"That's because we are concerned for you, Blue! We want you to be able to have these emotions again! To be able to appreciate and enjoy the good things in life. The life you have now, full of killing and obeying to orders that most of the members here wouldn't be so willing to take... is not one that Pantherlily and I want you to have." Flare declared, grasping both of Levy's shoulders in the process.

"You two shouldn't worry so much about that. It doesn't make a difference to me, since I can't want what I never had or knew of. I can't feel these emotions and I'm content with the life I have! I was made to do the things I'm doing. I'm the best suited one for those missions." Levy replied, back to her monotone and and emotionless tone. It was like the Levy reading a book and this one, where completely different people.

Flare let out a heavy sigh and released her grip on Levy´s shoulders.

It wasn't the first time they talked about this, but without the ability to feel the concern or to understand their feelings, Levy wasn't able to realize what has been taken away from her.

"Well then … we have to get up early, so we should go to bed … good night, Blue." Flare said while walking towards the door to go back to her room.

"Good night" was the last thing she heard before she closed the door behind her.

Meanwhile in a town called Magnolia, inside a building- hiding another secret headquarter - decorated in more brighter and friendlier colors, with people sitting, drinking and laughing together at the antics of their coworkers; four of the members walked into the large office of their leader and master of the organization.

The four people consisted of a blond, busty girl; a shirtless man with short brown hair, a taller man with multiple piercings on his face and long shaggy black hair, and another shorter guy with bright salmon hair.

"So … what´s the occasion this time, master?" The taller guy, with the piercings said, a constant frown on his face.

The seat in front of the desk before them turned, revealing a very short old man, who then folded his arms over the desk, a serious look on his face, which made it clear for the people inside the room, that he meant business.

"I have a mission for one of my Fairy Tail elites." He said, sparking the interest of all four of them.

 **A/N**

 **Thanks for reading everyone! The next chapter will be much longer and (hopefully) have some GaLe in it xD (depending if the chapter gets too long, so that I have to cut it or not ^^;)**

 **I might still have some mistakes in it, so please tell me if there are any, so that I can improve myself :)  
So please leave a review if possible and sorry for the long wait T^T**


End file.
